


Forgive and Forget

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Ball Gag, Dubious Consent, Gang Bang, M/M, Punishment, Rope Bondage, blind fold, hogtied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian doesn’t seem to think Jim can top him, Jim teaches him that anyone can top him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive and Forget

Sebastian was animalistic when turned on. His hands tearing off Jim’s clothes but neither of them caring since the passion of the moment was running high. Jim was moaning with pride that his pet had gotten so use to this ritual of theirs; if Sebastian did well on his job, killing the target in the most brutal fascinating way possible he was rewarded with sex. Mutually beneficial to all. 

Sebastian’s fingers prodded against Jim’s hole not even asking permission before shoving to the hilt. “Stop.” Jim shouted. He wasn’t hurt, just had a change of plan. “Sebastian, stop.” He didn’t listen. This was his treat. Jim could shut up. He shoved another finger in making the little man moan under him. “Moran if you do not stop this instant you will regret it.” 

“Hush boss. You know you like it.” Sebastian growled, nipping at Jim’s ear lobe as he inserted another finger. 

“You’re my pet, you listen to me.” 

“Mine.” The idiot growled, removing his fingers and stroking his hardened prick. 

“Don’t you dare Moran, it’s my turn.” 

“You can’t top boss. I top.” With a little laugh Sebastian’s hands pushed Jim to the mattress and shoved in. Whatever fight Jim had originally had was lost when he felt the dick spread him wide. So good. So big. His. 

When they were both done, come smeared across their chests and seeping out of Jim’s stretched arse hole, Jim crawled his way up onto Sebastian’s lap and kissed him sweetly. “You’ll pay for that. You are mine to do with as I please, whatever I please.” 

“Sure boss.”

 

A few weeks later Sebastian was laid out on the couch idly flipping through a gun magazine when Jim strolled in with a sadistic grin on his face. “Strip pet.” 

His eyes flew wide and a grin spread across his features. Oh he was going to like this. Quickly without hesitation Sebastian removed his clothes and placed them folded across the back of the couch then kneeled in front of his boss. His head bowed in submission, hands harmlessly in his lap. 

“Do you remember what you said to me a few weeks ago?” Jim asked as he circled the man. 

“No.” Sebastian tried to think but nothing was coming back to him. He had been slapped a few times for cuss words but that hardly required this. “No sir.” 

Jim tutted and withdrew a black silk blind fold from his pockets. “Hopefully we can jog your memory tiger.” It was pulled tight around Sebastian’s eyes and worked to block out everything including light. He heard the ruffle of fabric and felt something push against his lips. “Open wide pet. I chose the biggest one, I love seeing your lips stretch.” Sebastian did as he was asked and the ball gag was locked into place. Next was a collar, fastened just tight enough to make sure the man knew it was there. A leash was snapped on to the front and he was pulled to his knees. He knew better than to stand. 

Blind, he crawled forward. He tried his best to stay at his master’s heels. Bad things like running into tables or stubbing toes occurred when he didn’t. He heard a door open and felt the edge of stairs beneath his knees. “MMM!” He tried, pulling back against the lead. He was being led outside, he wasn’t dumb. 

“Ah-ah pet. You do as I say. Crawl.” Sebastian tried to back trace his way into the flat, shaking his head. It was one thing for Jim to see him submissive and naked. Jim liked it. Jim didn’t make fun of him for it. Sebastian was a solider. He had his pride and anyone could be walking down the street and see him and laugh or scream. He wouldn’t do it. The top of the leather leash cracked against Sebastian’s back and he stilled. “You deserve this pet. Now come along.” 

It took two minutes and another snap of the leash to get the sniper moving again. They moved down the steps slowly and carefully fearful that Sebastian might fall straight to his embarrassment. The ground outside was cold to his knees, the grit stuck to his skin and made crawling painful but there was a car waiting for them and Jim helped him into the back seat and gave the ball gag a little shove to make sure it was in tight. 

The car door closed and Sebastian took a deep breath. Hopefully no one had seen him. He could feel heat across his chest and cheeks from his blushing. Jim didn’t give any hints as to where they were heading, no hint that he had even gotten into the car after his pet and that idea scared Sebastian. He trusted Jim, he didn’t trust whatever sods Jim hung out with. He didn’t try to speak. His jaw was sore enough just from the stretch of the red plastic. 

“I’m going to train you up Sebastian.” Jim cooed into his ear as the car lurched to a stop. “I am going to teach you your place.” He didn’t know what his boss meant by that but he didn’t like the way it sounded. The door was opened and the scent of oil, burning coal and sea water hit Sebastian square in the face. The factory belt. He sniffed again and could smell Jim’s cologne but that was it. 

It was scary being led out onto the asphalt. Blind, mute and defenseless it felt a lot like being a hostage. “Keep crawling.” Jim scolded as they slowly made their way to pavement. It was kinder to Sebastian’s knees but colder too. 

“Aw, Moriarty, you brought us a treat.” Whoever speaking had a thick accent, Russian it sounded like. Sebastian envisioned a potbellied man with a thick mustache. It fit the voice and probably a couple tattoos, one of a naked chick or something. Sebastian didn’t like him. “What do you want us to do to it.” 

Sebastian looked to where the voice was coming from and held his head hoping the man got the message. It had a name. Its name was Sebastian and it could hear him. 

“My pet needs to learn his lesson.” 

“Ah, I see and what would that lesson be?” 

“He needs to know who’s in charged. Make him a good bottom slut for me.” 

“Will you be staying.” Sebastian felt the urge to grab Jim’s legs and hold him there. He couldn’t leave him. He didn’t know these people and he was naked and his guns were back home. This wasn’t fair. Sebastian didn’t agree to this. Jim must have seen Sebastian tense because he placed a gentle hand on his back and stroked him. 

“I will watch.”

Sebastian felt no shame for being naked. He had a good body even with his scars. He was tan and muscular but he felt stupid being forced to gravel and crawl behind a man he didn’t know. His steps were timid and cautious the closer he got to noise. The man kept yanking on his leash to make him go faster. 

“Boys.” He called as Sebastian felt the cold pavement get replaced by slightly less cold concrete. The smell of burning coal was stronger inside mixed with a hint of body odor and too many men. It stank like the army. “We got one for the ropes.” There were cheers. Too many cheers and Sebastian tried to lower himself to cover his pride. 

Jim sighed next to him and relief washed over his body at the fact he hadn’t been abandoned. “Sebastian don’t slouch, you’re making a lousy impression.” 

A ball gag, blind folds and a leash with matching collar didn’t really give Sebastian the feeling he was supposed to be giving a good impression but he straightened out all the same. He was dragged through rooms that echoed differently and felt warmer or colder under his hands. His knees had gone numb after the first two room changes. His heart was racing and everything in him told him to get up and run whether it pissed Jim off or not. He needed to get out. 

“You’re being so good pet.” Each time those words were muttered something akin to a drug high ran through Sebastian though and it kept him aching between his legs and moving towards what was no doubt going to be his doom. 

Chaos went on around him. The sounds of ropes being strung up and men chit-chatting while he kneeled perfectly still made his skin itch. He’d be a good boy if he could have the blindfold removed, just the blindfold. Unfortunately no one was listening for his muffled whimpers. 

“Bring it here.” 

The “it” thing had to stop. He wasn’t an “it”. Someone took his leash and pulled him to what he guessed to be the middle of the room. He was pulled up so he was standing on shaky legs that seemed to have forgotten their use. His hands were tied behind his back, and then his chest was wrapped by thick scratchy rope. It got wrapped several times around his waist then his thighs and his feet were tied like his hands. 

“He in tight?” 

“Yep.” 

Each voice sounded a little different and it was headache inducing trying to keep count. There was the Russian walrus – the guy that met them outside and Jim for sure and Sebastian could keep those straight. Jim was in the corner, he could hear his heavy breathing and Walrus was commanding how the ropes should be tied. 

Sebastian felt little. It wasn’t often he felt small seeing as he was nearly six four and two-hundred pounds of muscle. It also wasn’t often he felt his feet get pulled up from the ground. He liked the ground, the ground was safe. Frantically he twisted his head around and tried to kick. He could tell he was facing the ground because that’s where his stomach seemed to settle. He kept thrashing until a whip crack across his back. 

“Stop it whore. You’re going to hurt yourself.” Isn’t that what they wanted? Sebastian shook with rage and saliva started to trickle off his lip and down to the floor. “That’s a good boy.” The cool leather of the whip traced across the scars on his back, the curves in his skin where muscle pulled it taught and over his arse then down his thighs to his feet. 

“You’re all strung up for us pet.” Sebastian growled as best as he could through the thick gag. “Look at it boys, gagging for it, drooling over the idea of us fucking it senseless.” There were cheers. Too many voices. Sebastian started to thrash again hoping desperately to pull the ropes free. 

The Russian tutted and brought the whip back down. “Hush whore, you don’t have to act like you don’t like this.” Sebastian grunted and twisted in his binds. They dug into his skin leaving him feeling raw and bruised. His heavy weight was equally distributed across the ropes but still it cut into him as gravity pulled him towards the ground. 

Scruffy hair scratched against Sebastian’s ear and he looked in that direction, whoever it was smelt like beer and chips. “This is where you belong pet. Strung up waiting to be used, you are nothing more than a hole to pleasure your master with.” Sebastian shook his head and the Russian laughed. “Hush now, we’ll make you see.”

Hands slid down Sebastian’s back while other’s tugged at his hair and pulled his legs apart. There were too many hand’s for him to count but he knew there was more than just the Russian. He whimpered into the gag and tried his best to pull away from the fingers. It didn’t work though, he only made the ropes swing him back and forth causing his stomach to lurch with more than just fear. 

“Silly little pet.” Someone teased from above him. Sebastian grunted and twisted his head. “Just waiting for us, you going to beg?” 

Hands shoved Sebastian’s knees apart and the wet noise of spitting echoed loud in his ear. They weren’t really going to use that as lube were they? A finger pressed against him answering his question. Yes, yes they were going to use that as lube. Sebastian bucked and two hands wrapped around his torso to keep him still.

“Hush there big boy, this won’t hurt, this is what you’re made for.” The voice was sweet and comforting but the words made Sebastian retch. He didn’t know these people, he didn’t ask to be here, he wanted Jim. He wanted Jim to be the one touching him and whispering comforts in his ear, not whatever John Doe was talking to him and touching him. 

The finger slid into him and it didn’t hurt as bad as he originally feared. It was uncomfortable but not painful. It wiggled inside him and Sebastian keened into the rubber of his gag. It wasn’t until the third finger started to stretch him wide did fear grab hold of his chest. It was too much. It burned where the skin was being pulled taut and still more was being pressed into him. 

Wet sounds of men fapping filled the seemingly vast room. Small grunts of pleasure echoed off the walls but not the high pitched whine of Jim. Jim seemed to be nowhere when all Sebastian wanted was to feel his hands, to smell his green apple shampoo and curl up in his lap. Their games never lasted this long or left him feeling so… well, strung out. 

“Take his gag off and give him something to do.” 

Sebastian twisted his head and opened his eyes wider to try and see through the dark material but all that there seemed to be was darkness. Leathery hands grabbed at the clasp buckled at the small of his neck and undid the gag. There was a few moments of Sebastian allowing his tongue to run over his dry teeth, rewetting them to make them feel more normal and then a few more seconds of allowing his jaw to open and close. His face felt like plastic. 

“Jim!” He screamed before anyone could shut him up. “Jim please!” The words weren’t formed right, his jaw still too sore from the ball but he managed to get the gist of them out. “I’m sorry, I’ll be good, I’ll be so good, you can fuck me. Please!” There was no answer and a hand struck him across the cheek. 

“Now, now. Your mouth is for pleasure, not for begging… yet.” Sebastian grinded his teeth together allowing all his pent up fear and anger to congeal in a ball of spit then launched it at the fucker’s shoes. He knew it wouldn’t help his situation but hearing the man gasp was pleasure enough. 

His cheeks were pinched on either side forcing his already numb jaw wide. “If you bite this slut, there will be consequences.” Sebastian didn’t doubt that. A dick was pushed into his mouth and it tasted wrong. Were Jim’s was soft and leathery with the slight taste of body wash this one was just musk and sweat. It was shoved down his throat until itchy stench covered pubs were tickling his nose and the man was groaning before him. 

Each thrust of the man’s hips sent him swinging back into the other’s fingers. He was trapped between them one hole filled with salty precum the other with a strangers spit but both equally disgusting. The man behind him removed his fingers with a wet pop and the sound of a bottle cap snapping open relieved some of the tension in Sebastian’s gut. 

Lube was a glorious thing and something Sebastian was grateful for. So grateful he could almost cry. Jim didn’t want to hurt him. Jim was watching. Jim would take care of him. He just wanted Jim… His lips quivered and the man who was fucking his mouth moaned. 

A dick pressed up against his arse, a hand gripped his hair and another set started to twist at his nipples. It felt wrong, having this many people on him felt wrong but that thought was quickly replaced by one of pain when the dick shoved straight into him jarring him forward onto the cock in front of him. 

The two men set different rhythms and Sebastian wished they could agree because when the one behind him shoved in the one in front of him did too making him unable to give in either direction. It choked and spluttered out little whimpers each time they moved. His nipples felt raw from the torment they were receiving and his scalp ached. 

‘I will be good.’ He tried to say around the dick. ‘I will be so good.’ 

The man came spilling his bitter load down the back of Sebastian’s throat. He pulled out then clamped and hand over his mouth and nose forcing Sebastian to swallow it before he could breathe again. 

“You liked that didn’t you?” The voice had no face, no personality, no ownership but Sebastian nodded hoping that whoever it was would end this soon. “You want another?” Again he nodded and hung his head in shame. 

The man behind him must have finished too because he pulled out and was quickly replaced by another cock. The cock in his mouth was replaced too and the fucking started all over again. It shook him back and forth in his binds, rope burns started to form around his shoulders and thighs were it was taking the most pressure but Sebastian didn’t focus on that. 

He focused on Jim watching him because Jim wouldn’t leave him like this. He wouldn’t let Sebastian be so vulnerable if he wasn’t going to protect him. Jim was probably enjoying watching the men toy with his nipples and smack at his arse. Maybe he had his dick out and was stroking it pretending he was fucking Sebastian’s mouth or maybe if Sebastian was good enough and proved himself again he’d let him taste it and take away the salty, bitter taste that was currently occupying his mouth. 

When the men finished they left him there. The ropes swung back and forth making Sebastian lighter headed than the lack of oxygen from being fucked. He sniffled softly but didn’t make a sound other than that. He lost track of time. Had he been alone for seconds, minutes, hours maybe? It didn’t matter because when he heard Jim’s lilting Irish voice call his name all the fear and pain cleared away. 

“So Sebastian, do you remember what you did wrong?” Jim was coming closer to him and by the end of the sentence his voice was right next to Sebastian’s ear. 

“I do what you say.” Sebastian croaked out feeling awful silly hanging above the air. “You are my boss, my master and I listen to you.” A soft hand reached up to stroke Sebastian’s sweat drenched hair and he pushed up into it. 

Jim hushed him; he hadn’t even realized he’d been crying. “There, there pet. It’s alright love. You did well.” The ropes were brought down and Sebastian set his feet on the cold floor as someone unwound the ties. Jim didn’t leave his side though; he kept a hand on his body and wiped away the tears that leaked out from under the blind fold. 

Once all the ropes were away from Sebastian’s body Jim took his hand and led him back out into the chill air. The smell of sea water had never been so refreshing and Sebastian didn’t even feel ashamed about being naked. 

He was helped into the back of a car and Jim held his hand until they were both sitting next to each other. 

“Want me to take that off?” Jim asked referring to the blind fold. Sebastian nodded. The light blinded him for a few seconds after it was removed and dark splotches danced in his vision as he blinked. Jim was sitting next to him, they were in the back of a small car and outside the window he could see factories and ocean. A small smile graced the snipers lips and he curled into a ball on the leather seats so he could place his head on Jim’s lap. 

“I’m Sorry…” 

“You are forgiven.” The words were soft and murmured against the shell of Sebastian’s ear then followed by a kiss to his temple. “You are my good boy aren’t you?”

“Yessir.” 

“Does my good boy want some breakfast?” Sebastian nodded, fighting against the tears that swelled his throat shut. “Don’t cry Sebastian, you are forgiven. There are clothes in the trunk. Pancakes sound good, sound good to you?” 

Jim acted like he didn’t care about anything that had happened, as if it was the past and that was all. Part of Sebastian was grateful. He could forget about being used, about being weak and scared but another part, a quieter little part of him now wanted to strangle the man he was cuddling into for comfort. That part never won though, it had been beaten into submission. 

Sebastian nodded and Jim pecked his nose. “Good boy Sebastian, don’t forget your lessons.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Glad this is done and not my homework." - Me after finishing this at 5am on a school night. Fuck my life. This is why they invented coffee. So I can stay up and write porn. I hope you all like it, y'all better like it. *Sobs cos I am so insecure*


End file.
